NintendoCapriSun
"Howdy, guys! This is NintendoCapriSun here." NintendoCapriSun (real name Timothy Lloyd Bishop, with his main YouTube Channel: NintendoCapriSun) also known as NCS, is a Let's Player born on 5 April 1976. He is known for his unique style of commentary that includes a variety of humor, including strange remarks, burps, farts and etc. He usually doesn't have any graphics or menus in his LP's. Before he created NintendoCapriSun, he had an account called JealousGuy, where he did regular vlogs that were mostly random. These videos have recounted his life for the past 6+ years. He since then has created a new channel called BreakingNCS, where he continues to post roughly the same type of vlogs. Tim is also a member of the popular collab channel TheRunawayGuys, with fellow LPers, ProtonJon and Chuggaaconroy. It was revealed in his Super Mario Galaxy 2 LP that his back-up account would be called "Nintendo Capri San". When asked whether he was part of the secret reptilian Illuminati, he replied, "I don't believe so." Currently has around 400,000 subscribers on YouTube. He admittedly quit smoking in 2009. List of Let's Plays 1. Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (NES) (1990) 2. Final Fantasy VI (SNES) (1994) 3. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (NES) (1988) 4. Dungeons of Daggorath (TRS-80) (1982) 5. The Legend of Zelda - 2nd Quest (Swordless Run) (NES) (1987) 6. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (SNES/GBA) (1992) 7. Secret of Mana (SNES) (1993) 8. Mega Man 4 (NES) (1991) 9. Mega Man 5 (NES) (1992) 10. Earthbound (SNES) (1995) 11. Mega Man 6 (NES) (1994) 12. Mega Man 1 (NES) (1987) 13. Mega Man 2 (NES) (1989) 14. Mega Man 3 (NES) (1990) 15. Mega Man 7 (SNES) (1995) 16. Contra III: The Alien Wars (SNES) (1992) 17. Mother 3 (GBA) (2006) 18. Super Metroid (SNES) (1994) 19. Super Ghouls and Ghosts (SNES) (1991) 20. Mike Tyson's Punch Out (NES) (1987)- related to a recurring anecdote 21. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Blind) (GB) (1993) 22. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) (1998)- originally ended July 2, 2009; bonus episode released exactly two years later. One episode was taken down due to copyright issues due to his use of The Allman Brothers Band song Ramblin' Man. It was reuploaded in lower quality with the segment muted. 23. Chrono Trigger (SNES) (1995) 24. Mega Man 9 (Wii) (2009) 25. Super Mario Sunshine (GCN) (2002) 26. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) (2000) 27. Banjo-Kazooie (N64) (1998)- considers it one of the most hilarious games he's ever played 28. Super Castlevania IV (SNES) (1992) 29. Banjo-Tooie (N64) (2000) 30. The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (GCN) (2003)- noted for a moment where he pretends to get extremely excited as he anticipates the reward in a sunken treasure chest, only to make a now trademark scream upon discovering it is only a green rupee. 31-33. Mega Man X1-X3 (SNES) (1994-1996) 34. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (GCN/Wii) (2006)- One episode was removed because of copyright claims due to the use of a song by Ambrosia. It was reuploaded in lower quality with a different song in its place. 35. Mega Man 10 (Wii) (2010) 36. Metroid Prime (GCN) (2002) 37. Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) (2010) 38. Final Fantasy X (PS2) (2001) 39. The Legend of Zelda (3 heart run) (NES) (1987) 40. Super Mario RPG (SNES) (1996) 41. Super C/Contra (SNES/NES) (1988) 42. Yoshi's Story (N64) (1998) 43. Super Mario Bros. 3 (NES) (1990) 44. Super Mario 64 (N64) (1996) 45. Metroid (NES) (1987) 46. Super Mario Bros. 2 (NES) (1988) 47. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Blind) (N64) (2001) 48. Donkey Kong Country (SNES) (1994) 49. Plants vs Zombies (PC) (2009) 50. Final Fantasy lV (Tenth Anniversary Edition) (DS) (2002) 51. Castlevania (NES) (1987) 52. Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy Kong's Quest (SNES) (1995) 53. Mario Party 2 (N64) (2000) 54. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) (2011) 55. Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble (Blind) (SNES) (1996) 56. Shadow of the Colossus (PS2) (2005) 57. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest (SNES) (1992) 58. Donkey Kong 64 (N64) (1999) 59. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (GCN) (2004) 60. Willow (NES) (1989) 61. Paper Mario 2: The Thousand Year Door (GCN) (2004) 62. Smartball (SNES) (1994) 63. Secret of Evermore (SNES) (1995) 64. Pokémon Sapphire (Blind) (GBA) (2004) 65. Super Luigi U Co-Op (with Empolo18) (Wii U) (2013) 66. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (iOS) (2012) 67. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (SNES) (1995) 68. Dragon Warrior (NES) (1986) 69. Cloudberry Kingdom (PC) (2013) 70. The Stanley Parable (PC) (2013) 71. Tetris Attack (SNES) (1995) 72. Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (PS3) (2010) 73. Super Star Wars (SNES) (1992) 74. Life Force (NES) (1985) 75. To the Moon (PC) (2011) 76. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Cases 4 and 5) (DS/WiiWare) (2005) 77. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (3 heart run) (N64) (1998) 78. A Bird Story (PC) (2014) 79. Secrets of Grindea (PC) (2015) 80. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds (3DS) (2013) 81. Pokemon Omega Ruby (3DS) (2014) 82.(a) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All Cases 1-3 (DS) (2006) 82.(b) Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice For All Case 4 (DS) (2006) 83. Castle In The Darkness (PC) (2015) 84. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (GBA) (2003) 85. Yo! Noid (NES) (1990) 86. Jackal (NES) (1988) 87. . Cobra Triangle (NES) (1989) 88. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Trials and Tribulations (DS) (2007) 89. Castlevaniva II: Simon's Quest (NES) (1989) 90. Adventures of Pip (PC) (2015) 91. Kid Icarus (NES) (1987) 92. Awesome Mario Maker Levels (Wii U) (2015) (A side lp of Tim playing Mario Maker levels; some episodes had to be done with postcommentary due to recording issues) 93. Yoshi's Woolly World (Wii U) (2015) 94. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Wii) (2007) 95. Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (DS) (2007) 96. Super Mario Land (GB) (1989) 97. Super Mario Land 2 (GB) (1992) 98. Totally Rad (NES) (1990) 99. Ace Attorney: Miles Edgeworth Investigations (DS) (2009) 100. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/Seasons (GBA) (2001) 101. Shantae Half-Genie Hero (PC) (2016) 102. Firewatch (PC) (2016) 103. Super Metroid Rotation (A Super Metroid Rom Hack) 104. Paper Mario (N64/Wii U VC) 105. Final Fantasy V 4-Job Fiesta (SNES) 106. Super Mario Bros. 3 Randmizer Current Let's Plays Pokémon Omega Ruby (3DS)- using the female avatar (On Hiatus) Ace Attorney: Miles Edgeworth Investigations 2 Prosecutor's Path (DS) The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (Switch) Danganronpa (Blind Stream) A Hat In Time Stardew Valley Secret of Mana (PS4 Remake) Potential Future LPs *The Walking Dead * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D (3 heart run) * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * StarFox * Faxanadu * Adventure Island * Joe & Mac * Street Fighter 2 * Illusion of Gaia * Mario Kart 64 * Final Fantasy X-2 * Mother * Mother 4 * 3D Dot Game Heroes * Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back * Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi * Dr. Mario * The Legend of Zelda:The Minish Cap * StarFox Adventures * StarFox Assault * Shovel Knight * Ico * Journey * Super Mario Galaxy * Mega Man X4 * Mega Man X5 Catchphrases Green Rupee Scream The Toilet CAAAAT!! A BEE!! Another Yoshi, man. So many Yoshi. I'll take Tyson. In the bathroom! Is this okay Mommy? I would totally sleep here. Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookay I'm back. Star Fox! Star face! Sweet merciful Batman! Take a dump on the toilet. The armory the bakery (X3) SO HAPPY! You tell that asshole. The FURRRRRNACE Get some more toilet paper Smells like burning deodorant OOP! SHOOT! SMASH HIS FACE WITH AN IRON! He must be on amphetamines! (began saying this about any enemy/character that is hyperactive in some way or another. Originally from Ni No Kuni let's play) Category:List of Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys Category:Let's Player